


Meet The Parents

by Magicofisis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-29
Updated: 2005-10-29
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicofisis/pseuds/Magicofisis
Summary: Harry and Remus visit the Lupins, where Harry discovers that not having parents isn





	Meet The Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Notes: Written as a pressie for my lovely Kate because she is the best. This story assumes the same universe as Kate’s wonderful fic,  
“[Remus Re-erected](http://www.geocities.com/sheepybunbuns/RR.html)”. You need not have read that story to enjoy this one, but you should because it is awesome! The only things you need to know are:  
Voldemort is dead, Harry and Remus established a relationship before Harry left Hogwarts that they kept hidden until Harry turned seventeen. Harry is of age in this fic. The title is from a movie I haven’t seen, so I doubt there are any similarities whatsoever.

~*~*~

“How come you never talk about them?” asked Harry, his fingertips languidly caressing the bare chest of the man lying next to him. Not getting an immediate answer, he propped himself up on one elbow, shifting so that he could see his lover better.

Remus sighed. It wasn’t the first time they’d had this conversation. And he doubted it would be the last, given Harry’s persistence at just about everything. “They’re difficult,” he answered. “They mean well, but until you get to know them, you have no idea what a challenge it is to be in the same room with them for more than five minutes.”

Harry leaned over Remus and kissed his shoulder before trailing his tongue up to the sensitive spot below Remus’s left ear.

“Then I should get to know them.”

The other shoe had finally dropped. Harry had been dancing around the subject for weeks, Remus realized, and now it was clear what the dance had been about. Harry had some idealized notion of Remus’s parents, and he simply wasn’t going to accept anything Remus told him until he witnessed it for himself.

“Harry,” sighed Remus, “I don’t suppose you’d believe me if I said you’re better off staying as far away from them as possible.”

Harry had continued his ministrations to Remus’s neck and paused to kiss his lips before working his eager mouth to Remus’s hardening nipple. He gently licked a few times before raising his chin so that their eyes met.

“You’re hiding our relationship from them, aren’t you? Are you ashamed of me?” Harry’s question was searching, rather than accusatory. After all the progress Remus had made in keeping their relationship out in the open, there were still things about his past that he kept hidden from Harry. Failure to maintain good relations with his parents was definitely high on Harry’s list of mysteries to crack.

“Of course not. How could you even think that?” Remus shifted his hips so that Harry would see that the old guy could still go one more round, and in fact, certain parts of his anatomy were quite insistent about it.

“Gods, Remus,” hissed Harry. He moaned, and began moving his hands over the scarred flesh of Remus’s torso, grinding his own erection into Remus’s leg. Remus pulled him up so that he could kiss Harry’s slightly swollen lips. Harry’s actions were having a significant, if predictable, effect on his cock.

Remus bucked his hips, the additional stimulation sending a jolt of pleasure to his groin. “I want you so much,” he whispered into Harry’s ear.

“You do, eh? How much do you want me, Remus? Tell me what you want from me.” Harry never stopped his motions, but he moved so that he could see Remus’s face.

Remus growled. Harry loved it when Remus could express his desires in words: the dirtier the talk, the better. It had taken him a very long time to get used to saying those words aloud, but their impact on Harry always made them worthwhile. “I want to feel your lips all over me, want your tongue licking my cock and then I want to fuck your wanton little mouth. I want you to suck me until I’m hoarse from screaming your name. Then I want to feel you all the way inside me, filling me up. I want you to fuck me so hard I won’t be able to sit for a week.”

Remus watched Harry’s eyes dilate with lust so that only a sliver of green remained around the edge of his pupils. He could see the sweat forming on Harry’s brow as he fought for control over his lust. “I want that too,” Harry said softly. “So very much.” With each word, Harry pressed his hips into Remus’s, increasing the friction on their cocks between their bellies.

Harry stopped suddenly and locked his gaze on Remus. “And I’ll give you everything you want just as soon as you agree to introduce me to your parents.”

No, no, no! screamed Remus’s brain. Unfortunately, said brain was suffering from a severe lack of blood, and the involuntary sound that escaped from his mouth said, “Anything you want – just need you now!”

A satisfied smirk spread across Harry’s features as he licked and teased his way to Remus’s cock. Perhaps he really should have been a Slytherin…

*~*~*

There was a light breeze rustling the leaves high in the treetops as the two of them approached the small cottage. It was a little too close to the full moon for Remus’s liking, and his heightened senses sent warning signals coursing through his body. Ever since he’d been bitten, he’d disliked the forest surrounding his parents’ home. It was better with Harry here – he reached over for Harry’s hand – but there was still something about the area that set him on edge.

Harry clearly felt differently. To him, it was a great adventure and an open window to Remus’s past. He tried to take in every sight, smell and sound, imagining Remus playing in these woods as a small boy and wondering what it would have been like climbing trees that weren’t manicured to perfection like the ones on Privet Drive. He smiled when Remus took his hand, wanting more than anything to relieve some of the apprehension he saw on Remus’s face.

“Explain to me again how I let you talk me into this,” Remus said nervously.

Harry smirked. “It was either the spectacular blow job or the best fuck you’ve ever had in your life.”

Remus pulled Harry’s arm, and turned so that their chests were touching. “You are a cheeky brat, Mr. Potter. You’re just lucky I’m no longer capable of taking House points.”

“I happen to know that you’re very fond of my cheek – well, both of them, actually. And you’d better be nice to me or I’ll get rid of the school robes you’re so fond of as well.”

Remus captured Harry’s lips one more time before stepping into the clearing. He hoped like hell that his parents had changed, but judging from the six-page letter his mother had sent in response to his owl post requesting a visit, he was doubtful. He settled for hoping that Harry was still speaking to him when they left tomorrow.

Mrs. Lupin opened the door to the cottage as soon as they stepped onto the footpath. “Remus, love, your father and I nearly gave you up for dead! What’s the matter that you no longer visit the ones who brought you into this world, eh?” She threw her arms around Remus exuberantly, and covered his face in kisses. Remus struggled to pull away.

“Mother, this is Harry Potter. It was his idea to pay you a visit, so perhaps you’d better smother him with kisses.” 

Harry beamed, suspecting that she was the friendly sort. He was surprised when she took a step towards him and eyed him with scrutiny. After a pregnant pause, she reached out to shake his hand in a polite, yet cold manner. Giving a stiff handshake, Mrs. Lupin turned towards her son and said, “Well, the important thing is that you seem to like him.”

Remus quickly snaked his arm around Harry’s waist. “It _is_ the most important thing, and I _do_ like him very much.”

Harry couldn’t understand what he’d done to offend this woman he was meeting for the first time. She wasn’t exactly nasty like Aunt Marge, but she was quite possibly the least friendly person he’d ever encountered in the wizarding world, Death Eaters aside. Remus’s arm around him bolstered his confidence as he said, “I’m very pleased to meet you, Mrs. Lupin.”

Mrs. Lupin turned on her heel with a snort, and headed back into the cottage. Remus gave Harry an I-told-you-so sort of look and then guided him after her retreating figure.

The size of the cottage was deceptive, as Harry had determined most wizard houses were, having been charmed to include twice as much room as was viewable from the outside. The furnishings were old and worn, yet comfortable. Books were laying on every available surface, most with bookmarks holding their places, which suggested the Lupins were in the middle of several books at the same time. Given Remus’s liking for books, this did not surprise Harry in the least.

“You may take your things to your bedrooms,” said Mrs. Lupin. “Remus, you’re in your old room, Harry is in the spare bedroom.”

“That’s all right, Mum,” Remus responded quickly. “Harry can stay with me in my bedroom. No need to mess up another room.”

Mrs. Lupin glowered at her son. “Harry will be staying in the spare bedroom,” she huffed. “I will have none of your hanky panky going on in my house while you’re here.”

Harry nearly broke out laughing at her use of ‘hanky panky,’ but managed to hold his tongue while he watched Remus count to five under his breath. “Mum, I’m thirty-nine years old. I’m old enough to decide who shares my bed.”

Mrs. Lupin stared at Remus, essentially forgetting that Harry was still in the room. “At thirty-nine, you should know to listen to your mother by now. End of discussion.”

Harry was not aware that an actual discussion had taken place, but he felt inclined to respect Mrs. Lupin’s wishes since she was their hostess. “The spare bedroom will be fine. Thank you.”

Again, Mrs. Lupin refused to acknowledge Harry’s comment. He followed Remus down a short hallway, at the end of which were two doors, one on either side. Remus pointed to the door on the left. “That’s where you’ll be sleeping.”

Harry moved inside the spacious room and found it appointed with dark wood furniture and pale blue brocade curtains; nothing fancy, but it was more than adequate for his needs. It would be difficult to sleep without Remus next to him, but he’d try to make do the best he could. He looked up when he heard Remus cross the threshold.

Remus chuckled, “You can’t say I didn’t warn you. She’s really sticking it to you, isn’t she?”

Harry closed the space between them in two large steps, flinging his arms around Remus. “What did I do wrong, Remus? You have to tell me before I do it again!”

“Your heinous crime,” Remus said, pausing to kiss Harry firmly on the lips, “was to become involved with me. And I’m quite sure that she’s going to treat you miserably until you’ve come to realize your mistake. It wouldn’t be the first time she’s done it.”

“But that doesn’t make any sense. Why wouldn’t she want you to be happy? Doesn’t she think I’m making you happy?”

Remus shrugged. “I have no idea why she insists on playing this game. It’s like a big test to see if my friends are somehow ‘worthy’ of me. The trouble is no one ever seems to pass. I couldn’t tell you the number of acquaintances I lost as a child because they thought Mum was psychotic.”

Harry was shocked by this, but then again, how many potential friends had he lost as a small child because of his cousin? “I’m going to pass,” he said finally.

A chuckle escaped from Remus before he could stop it. “Is there any challenge you’ll back down from? It’s not enough to slay Dark Lords and rid the world of evil as an Auror – now you’re going to take on my mother?”

“Oh, I’ll take her on all right. And your dad, too. What’s he like?”

Remus rolled his eyes. What he really didn’t need was his beautiful, charming and irritatingly stubborn lover getting into a battle of wills with his overly protective, unbalanced and equally stubborn mother. But there you had it. And then there was his father…

“Dad? Oh, if you like Mum, you’ll love my dad. I can’t remember the last time I heard anything cheerful coming out of his mouth. Not that much does, mind you – he’s a man of few words.”

Harry let out a sigh. “Okay. I knew my living with the Dursleys would come in handy for something, although it seems I’ve got my work cut out for me. You’ll help me, won’t you, Remus?”

“Me?” he answered with a smile. “I’m staying totally out of this. I’ll be standing by with my wand at the ready to cast a shield charm whenever you should need it. But this is your pissing contest, not mine.”

“But if it helps you to get along better with your parents, it’ll be worth it, right?”

Remus brushed a stray lock of hair from Harry’s face. “If it helps me to get along better with my parents, it’ll be a miracle.”

 

*~*~*

 

All things considered, the evening meal went much better than expected. Harry had brazenly put himself on a first name basis with Remus’s parents, which he hoped would put them on a more equal footing. Judging from the fact that he was no longer being ignored, he thought it might be working.

Randolph Lupin spent most of his few words trying to find out exactly how Remus was making his living. Remus was vague on that point; he was certain that his father was aware of the employment restrictions placed on werewolves by the Ministry, and he was between jobs at the moment. Still, he wasn’t about to bring up his inheritance from Sirius, since the mere mention of that name was bound to start a tirade of epic proportions.

Remus’s mother, Cardea, on the other hand, chattered throughout the meal, primarily waffling on about embarrassing moments from her son’s early years. Coming out of someone else’s mouth, her stories would have been really fun, providing hours of entertainment in the form of teasing Remus. But it was weird how she would recount a humiliating event from Remus’s past with a smug expression on her face, as if to imply, “There, isn’t my son a dolt?” It left a very bad taste in Harry’s mouth. Each time she spoke, he couldn’t help but notice that Remus would look down and rub the bridge of his nose, plainly exasperated.

Harry and Remus took a walk in the woods after dinner, more to escape from Cardea than anything else. The minute they left the clearing, Harry could feel Remus’s tension being released.

“This is hard on you. I’m sorry, Remus. I didn’t realize that you coming back here would be like me going back to the Dursleys.”

Remus put his arm around Harry’s shoulders. “It’s fine, Harry. It seems important to you, and you’re right: I ought to see them more often, as difficult as it is.”

Harry smiled. “I think they’re warming up to me, though. When I told that story about the guy I saw at the Quidditch World Cup who wanted a ‘healthy breeze’ around his privates, I think your dad might have cracked a tiny smile.”

Remus laughed and stopped walking. He turned to Harry and said, “If it’s approval you’re wanting from them, I don’t think it will ever happen. I stopped trying for their approval a long time ago. I don’t need them to tell me who I can and can’t love.”

“It’s definitely not approval I’m seeking. It’s just… I don’t know, Remus… I’ll never get a chance to have a relationship with my parents, and it makes me sad to think that you still could, but you don’t. Of course, I didn’t really expect your parents to be quite like this.”

Remus pulled Harry closer, resting his hands gently behind Harry’s neck. “Unfortunately, my parents are nothing like yours. If Lily and James were still alive, I know they would never have done anything to drive away someone that made you happy. Of course, James would have hexed me into next week for even considering shagging his beloved son, but he’d have gotten used to the idea eventually.”

Harry chuckled, “Yeah, you’re probably right.” 

Harry’s mouth closed the distance between them. After being told they wouldn’t be able to sleep together, all Harry wanted to do was show Remus how much he would miss him that night. With eyes wide open, he kissed Remus sensuously, gently sucking on his lower lip and sliding his tongue inside the other man’s mouth. It was the kind of kissing he normally reserved for letting Remus know he wanted sex. They carried on this way for several minutes before Harry asked, “Remus, how private are these woods?”

“My parents own this property, so unless there are poachers around, it’s private. Why?”

“Because all I could think about during dinner is – what did your mum call it? – oh yeah, ‘hanky panky’. The harder I tried not thinking about sex, the sexier you looked sitting across the table from me.”

Remus kissed him hard on the lips again and then pressed his tongue into Harry’s mouth, claiming it as his own. “You know, I have terrible memories associated with this forest, back from when I was a small child,” he rasped. “I certainly wouldn’t object to adding some better ones.”

Hearing the arousal in Remus’s voice, Harry immediately went to work on his flies. He backed Remus up against a nearby beech tree. “Ah. The wolf returns to his natural habitat,” quipped Harry. “We should do this outside more often. You do realize that if I’d known how good you look pressed up against a tree, I’d have insisted on doing this back at Hogwarts!”

“Yes, and you’d have gotten me sacked t— oh, gods, Harry!”

Harry had dropped to his knees and lowered Remus’s trousers and pants just enough to expose his raging hard-on. The moment Harry took the tip into his mouth, Remus gasped, unable to do much more than moan. Harry flicked his tongue over the slit and moved his hand to fondle Remus’s sac. It never ceased to amaze him how responsive Remus was to his touch. Harry sucked in as much of his cock as he could and hummed, causing Remus to cry out his name. Not wanting their intimacy to be over too quickly, Harry teased him again and again, removing all stimulation as soon as he sensed that Remus was close.

When Remus had been driven to edge and back more times than he could count, Harry finally let him come. Remus’s legs turned to jelly, and he collapsed against the tree. “Good Lord, Harry, that mouth of yours ought to be illegal!”

“Do you mean because of what it can do, or what it says? Because right now it wants to say that you are the sexiest man on the face of the earth. And if you don’t let me fuck that gorgeous arse right this minute, I may have to Apparate us back to the cottage and tie you to the bed so I can have my wicked way with you, your mum’s wishes be damned.”

Remus’s spent cock twitched with interest. “How is it that you make me feel like a randy teenager all the damn time?”

“Because underneath those cardigans you wear, there’s a randy teenager begging you to keep up with me,” grinned Harry. He took off his shirt, spreading it out on the ground and casting a cushioning charm on it. “Lay back, old man. I want to see your beautiful face while I pound you into the ground.”

 

*~*~*

 

Harry had just dropped off to sleep when he was woken by the sound of very loud cursing just outside his door. He sprang from the bed and saw Remus lying on the floor, clutching his crotch. Harry knelt down next to him.

“What happened?” asked Harry softly.

“Goddamn bint went and placed a shield charm on our doors,” he growled. “I’m willing to bet that you’d have met the same fate if you tried to get in my room.”

Harry’s body shook with silent laughter, and Remus could tell he was amused. “It’s not funny, Harry. Practically fried my balls off. Nothing like a shock to the groin to kill the mood.”

“Well it serves you right, Remus,” called Cardea down the hallway. “I warned you that lascivious behavior would not be acceptable here.”

“Oh, go back to bed, Mother. And thanks for your concern,” snapped Remus.

Harry helped Remus to his feet and stopped when they reached the doorway to Remus’s room. “Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?” Harry asked with feigned innocence.

Remus sighed. “No, that would definitely not help matters.” He shifted so that a beam of moonlight danced across the shoulder of his pyjamas.

“Er, Remus? What the hell are you wearing?”

The look Harry received was definitely not one of amusement. “She charmed them while we were out walking earlier, and I couldn’t be bothered to figure out how to change them back.”

Harry could hardly contain his laughter. “They’re really cute, Remus. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wearing sheep before.” Harry paused. Dare he say it? Heh – why not? “You’re like a wolf in sheep’s—”

“For God’s sake, don’t say it,” interrupted Remus grumpily. “I’ll see you in the morning.” He kissed Harry goodnight and wandered dejectedly back into his room.

It was only his heightened sense of smell due to the proximity of the full moon that alerted Remus to the intruder. He sat up quickly, grabbing his wand from the bedside table.

“Harry? Is that you?”

Harry ended his Disillusionment spell and crawled onto Remus’s bed. “I guess I’m not quite ready to be a full-fledged Auror if you can tell it’s me so easily.”

Remus threw back the covers and motioned for Harry to join him in the bed. “There has to be some advantage to being a werewolf. I can recognize your scent in an instant. How’d you get in here anyway?”

“Ah, well, we happened to cover the countercharm to that particular shield in class, two weeks ago. Who knew it would be so useful?”

Harry didn’t want to go against Cardea’s wishes – they’d gotten their ‘hanky panky’ out of the way earlier. Plus, it was rather difficult to seduce Remus when he was wearing little sheep on his pyjamas. They kissed and snuggled, content just to hold each other as they drifted off to sleep.

 

*~*~*

 

Remus was already gone when Harry awoke the next morning. He snuck back to the spare bedroom and donned a dressing gown before wandering out to the kitchen to look for Remus. He found Randolph and Cardea sipping tea at the table, and Remus nowhere in sight. 

Before he could escape, Cardea said, “Good morning, Harry. Sit with us and have some tea, won’t you?”

Something was definitely wrong. Cardea was being far too nice to Harry this morning not to be up to something unpleasant. Harry sat in the proffered chair and waited nervously while she levitated another mug to the table.

“Did you sleep all right?” Cardea asked sweetly.

“Er, yeah, really well, thank you. Have you seen Remus this morning?”

Randolph looked up from the _Daily Prophet_ he was reading. “Yep. Sent him to look at some wolfsbane I’m trying to grow.”

Cardea handed a steaming mug of tea to Harry, indicating that he should help himself to cream and sugar. “Randolph planted it last summer – it’s coming along nicely, we think. And with the price of wolfsbane at the apothecary, we thought we could save him some money by growing it ourselves.”

“Brilliant. He’ll really appreciate that. It’s very thoughtful of you.” Harry was beginning to suspect multiple personalities, since the Cardea of today was nothing like the woman he’d met yesterday.

Randolph snorted, as if Harry had something totally absurd. “Let’s not beat around the bush. Tell us, boy, just exactly what are your intentions towards my son?”

_Huh?_ Stunned, Harry blinked twice to make sure he’d properly understood what Randolph had just said. “Excuse me?” he croaked. Did they really think that he was some irresponsible teenager – wait, scratch that – that Remus was a hormonal teenager who could be easily manipulated? 

Randolph narrowed his eyes, but it was Cardea who spoke. “It’s just that you’re an attractive young man, and you’re very well-known—”

“—and rich. Don’t forget rich.” Harry nearly hurt himself as he wrenched his neck to look at Randolph.

“Honestly, you’re so crass sometimes,” said Cardea to her husband, who seemed unimpressed with her nasty glare.

“Well, it’s true. We know the Potters were well off.”

Cardea placed her hand gently on his arm. “Ignore him, Harry. My point was that someone with your attributes could have just about anyone.”

Harry stared at her in amazement. What in God’s name were they implying? He cocked his head slightly to one side and answered, “But I don’t want anyone else. I’m with Remus.”

She tutted as she topped off his tea. “You say that now, but you’re still young. Remus is old enough—”

Harry interrupted, “—to be my father. Yes. He was my father’s close friend, but my father has been dead for a long time. Remus and I are both adults and we can make our own decisions. Right now we choose each other, and I’d defy you to try to keep us apart.”

Harry wasn’t shouting, but his voice was firm and commanding. He glared defiantly at Cardea and Randolph in turn.

Cardea looked nervous. “You have to understand, Harry, that we’re trying to protect you from our son. He’s very dangerous.”

Harry burst into incredulous laughter. “You think you’re protecting me from him? That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard. Except for one night a month, he’s completely harmless, and now that there’s the Wolfsbane potion, he’s no more dangerous than a sleeping child.”

“Then why have all of his friends ended up dead?” Randolph asked.

Harry’s brain was reeling – were these people as clueless as they seemed? He answered curtly, “His friends were killed because of Voldemort, not because of any association with Remus.” 

Harry breathed deeply, trying to make himself calm down. Randolph and Cardea said nothing, but cast sideways glances at each other. Finally, Harry couldn’t stand the silence any longer.

“What’s the matter with you two anyway? You ought to be thrilled that Remus has finally found someone who makes him happy. You say that you care about him, but you treat him like an incompetent child and try your best to embarrass him in front of me, as if that would make me think any less of him.”

Harry continued as Cardea and Randolph gaped at him in shock. “Your son happens to be brilliant – a fully qualified professor in the Defense Against the Dark Arts. He’s saved more lives because of his intelligence and magical prowess than most people will ever know. He taught me to cast a Patronus, which saved my life on several occasions, and for that alone, I’ll always be exceedingly grateful. I’d die before I’d let anyone hurt him, and that includes well-meaning parents who try to keep him from having a normal life.”

After he’d regained control over his temper, Harry added quietly, “As for my intentions towards your son, I intend to stay with him for as long as he’ll have me. I may be young, but I know a good thing when I see it.”

He took a swallow of tea and sat back in his chair. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Remus standing in the doorway, grinning. He raised an eyebrow at Harry, but said nothing about what he overheard.

Remus walked into the room and rested his hands on Harry’s shoulders. “Dad, the wolfsbane looks good. I’m going to send a sample to my former colleagues at Hogwarts to make certain it’s got the right properties for making the Wolfsbane potion. I’ll let you know what they tell me.”

Randolph grunted, obviously still perturbed at having been told off by an eighteen-year-old kid.

“Mother, I think it’s time that Harry and I head back to London,” Remus continued. “Sorry we won’t be able to stay for lunch as planned.”

Harry stood up from the table and sped out of the room, with Remus following close behind. “I’ll just be a moment,” he said as he disappeared into the spare bedroom to dress and pack up his things.

He was furious with himself for losing his temper at Remus’s parents like that, but really, he couldn’t just stand there and say nothing about the shabby treatment Remus had received from them. He hoped he hadn’t added any more fuel to the already volatile relationship between Remus and his parents. But honestly, if they couldn’t accept him into their son’s life, he’d just have to believe what Remus had been trying to explain to him for months.

Five minutes later, he and Remus were standing at the doorway to the cottage, saying goodbye to Randolph and Cardea. Randolph surprised him by holding out his hand and saying, “Harry, good to meet you.” Cardea actually kissed him on both cheeks and invited them to visit again. When they finally walked out the door, Harry was thoroughly confused.

 

*~*~*

 

He’d barely had time to set down their things after Apparating home when Remus attacked Harry, pushing him backwards onto the living room sofa while ravishing his mouth. Remus was usually more aggressive on the day before a full moon, but there was definitely something more driving his passion today.

“So how much did you hear?” Harry asked, as Remus pulled his mouth away from Harry’s to suck on his neck and nibble on his ear.

Remus glanced up, saying, “Enough to know that you’re the best thing that ever happened to me.” He nimbly worked the buttons on Harry’s shirt, while Harry did the same thing to his. “Did you know that you passed?”

“I passed?”

“Yes. As my mum hugged me goodbye, she said, ‘Hang on to that one.’ She’s never said that before about anyone.”

Harry smiled. “I’m really pleased about that. You know how much I hate to lose at a challenge. So I think you owe me some sort of a reward.”

Remus stood up from the sofa, shrugging off his shirt and dropping his trousers on the floor. He noticed how Harry’s eyes became shiny with lust as he followed Remus’s every movement. With one sweeping movement, Harry’s trousers joined his on the floor.

Remus lowered himself back onto the sofa, and gently wrapped his hand around Harry’s erection. “Did you have any particular reward in mind, or would you like me to use my imagination?”

“Oh, by all means, use your imagination. It’s never disappointed me yet.”

An hour later as they lounged in bed, fully sated, Harry said, “Remus, from now on, if I ever get the idea in my head that we have to visit your parents, please talk me out of it.”

Remus laughed. “I’ll just charm my pyjamas back to the sheep design. That should do the trick.”

“Yeah, or if that doesn’t work, remind me that there won’t be any ‘hanky panky’.”

“Right. No hanky panky with the sheep.”

“Ughhh. That’s disgusting.”

“What – it’s a good rule to live by,” smirked Remus.

“Thanks for the advice, Professor. I shall try to control myself. Now, if I can just figure out a way to shut you up.”

“I’m positive you’ll find a way.” Harry covered Remus’s mouth with his, obliviating all disturbing mental images of sheep. 

 

_finis_


End file.
